Out in the Rain
by dorkofyourdreams
Summary: Her eyes slipped from his brown eyes down to his lips. They looked so soft and inviting… She bit her lip anxiously. Could she really take the initiative to kiss him?


**Wow… I've been writing this since the summer, and I never planned it to be this… long XD. This is kind of like a sequel to my song fic, You're All I Wanted, but you don't have to read it to understand this. I hope you all enjoy it, and please, tell me what you thought of it! :D**

Lumina woke up one fall morning to rain. She made a face as she looked out her window and saw the sheets of rain falling from the sky. The dark grey colour of the sky told her that it wasn't about to let up anytime soon. She scowled; she hated the rain. She fought the urge to crawl back into bed and hide away from the world that day.

She'd been in a nasty mood for a month now. Most folks in Forget-Me-Not blamed it on the abrupt frosty weather. Truth was, the season had nothing to do with it.

Rock and Jill had returned to Forget-Me-Not, 4 weeks ago. While she was definitely over him, she couldn't help but feel a small pain in her chest. It seemed that everyone in the village was getting married. Jill had married Rock, Celia had married Marlin, and Nami had married Gustafa. There was even talk in the town of Carter planning to propose to Flora. Lumina and Muffy were the only ones who weren't married. While Muffy kept getting her heart broken by a million guys from the city, Lumina only had one boy in mind that she would love to marry someday. The day that Rock and Jill had visited, the whole town had gathered in the Blue Bar.

While Lumina was definitely not one for drinking, she knew that everybody else would be there. She didn't want to miss it, although she knew that she would most likely become a spectator. She did, that night. She'd ordered a plain glass of milk, and picked a spot to sit at a table in the far corner of the bar. To her surprise, Jack had come over and sat across from her. He gave one of his smiles that made her heart skip a beat, and her face turn red.

"Hey, Lumina." His deep voice said to her.

"Hello Jack." She managed to say, her lips curling into a smile. Her hazel-brown eyes met his deep brown eyes.

"I guess this is a really big deal for the town, huh?" He said, his head turning to gesture to the rest of the bar. She followed his gaze across the people.

"Yeah… Jill and Rock left about a year and a half ago." She looked to Jack. "It actually wasn't too long before you moved to town." Jack opened his mouth to reply, but suddenly Muffy was beside their table. He had only been sitting for a couple of minutes, before she had run to them.

"Jack! Come over here and I'll introduce you to Rock and Jill." Then she had softly touched his shoulder. Lumina looked back up at Muffy's face. Plastered all over it was a look that she knew very well. It was the look that Muffy had when she had a great date in the city. She batted her eyelashes at Jack, and Lumina knew that second that Jack was Muffy's new prize. She pulled him away from the table, without even letting him answer. She kept him away from Lumina the rest of the time. The night had been full of laughing and stories that the townspeople shared with one another. Lumina only stayed because other than Muffy, she really was enjoying herself.

As much as she did enjoy the night, she was one of the first people to leave. When she about two feet away from the door, the thought occurred to her that she hadn't even seen Rock or Jill. She glanced in the window, and upon seeing the two of them caught up in conversation with everybody, promptly decided that it didn't really matter that much.

Lumina wasn't that far away from the bar when she heard two people call her name. She turned around to see Rock and Jill. They beamed at her.

"You didn't think you could escape without us noticing, did you?" Asked Rock. Lumina smiled at them.

"I didn't know if either of you would want to talk to me, after the way I acted towards you… Both of you." She looked at Jill, who gave her a reassuring smile.

"Of course we will! I completely understand the way you felt. I hope you know that it was never my intention of hurting you." She said to Lumina.

"I know that." She looked over at Rock.

"So, is there anyone in your life right now?" He asked her with a raised eyebrow and an amused smile. Lumina blushed and glanced back at the bar. Through the window she saw Jack, who was trying to peel Muffy off of his arm. Their eyes met, and Lumina swore her heart stopped. She tore her gaze away and looked back at Rock. He was smirking.

"So there is someone!" He walked up to her and put his hands on her shoulders. "I know how quiet and shy you are, Lumina. And I know how much you don't like displeasing others. But I want you to be happy; I hope you know that. I'm sorry, so so sorry that I let our friendship completely go for Jill. If that guy really is something special to you, go get him." Lumina's eyes shifted to yet again, the bar. Muffy was still hanging on to Jack. They were talking. Jack said something, and Muffy burst out laughing. Muffy's hand never left Jack's arm. She looked back to Rock and Jill.

"The thing is… I think somebody else will get him first." She said.

"That's when you fight for him." Jill told her. Lumina had just gone home after that.

Jack had indeed become the new guy Muffy chased after. Lumina hardly ever got to see him anymore, not that she really made the effort that much. When she did, he was always with Muffy. That is, Muffy had sought him out before Lumina got the chance to get there first.

She was starting to believe that it was hopeless. First she lost Rock, then she felt that she was going to lose Jack to _Muffy_, of all people. She couldn't shake these thoughts from her head; the source of her bad mood. The grey skies and pouring rain only added to it.

Lumina reluctantly got dressed and went downstairs. She had a quick breakfast and sat herself in front of the piano. She placed her hands on the keys and began to play. It was one of her own pieces. It started with light, almost dainty notes that resembled a gentler version of rain. Her right hand began to play the soft melody, while her left continued the previous notes. The melody complemented the other notes perfectly. The picture of it created (at least, to Lumina's mind) was that of a ballerina dancing in the rain. Her left had began to play harder and faster, as the gentle rain turned into a torrential downpour, and threatened a far worse storm. The melody continued on, and the sound that it created was so hopeful. As her left hand continued to become dominant, the right began to slow. The hopeful spark was still captured, but it began to fade. It was almost completely silent when the left hand slowed and quieted down, until it completely stopped together. The melody quietly finished with one last hopeful refrain.

An abrupt knock on the door startled Lumina, and caused her to press a couple of random keys which sounded sour together. She hopped up from the bench and went to the door, the piano playing having raised her mood a bit. She opened the door, and standing in front of her, to her surprise, was Jack. He dressed in his usual work attire, but due to the rain, his rain jacket made an appearance. He was holding a dark blue umbrella over his head.

"Jack? What are you doing here?" Lumina blurted out before she could think. Her eyes were wide with surprise. Jack chuckled.

"Well, hello to you too, Lumina." Lumina's cheeks burned.

"H-hello, now please, what are you doing here?"

"Since it's raining, I was able to get all my work done a lot faster than usual. I figured that since I have so much extra time, that I'd come see you."

"W-well, there isn't much to do around here…" Her eyes fell on the piano. Jack notice and looked at it too.

"By the way, what you were just playing, it was beautiful. I'm sorry that I startled you." Lumina looked back up at Jack. Was she crazy, or was he… blushing?

"Thank you. Would you like to come in?" Jack looked to the ground as Lumina bit her lip.

"Actually, I was hoping that you'd like to join me…" He looked back to Lumina. "Here. Outside."

"It's still pouring, though."

"So?"

"I'm not particularly fond of rain."

"All the more reason to join me!" Lumina raised an eyebrow.

"How? How is that a reason?"

"Well, I can show you why rain is so amazing. Y'know, I like rainy days a bit more than sunny ones."

"Still not convincing me…"

"…Please?" She was shocked to see a genuine longing in his face. He looked so hopeful, but she could see the sadness threatening to break out onto his face. She mustered up the courage to say something, anything.

"Ok." Suddenly Jack was smiling widely.

"Great!"

"I just need to get ready, ok? Do-do you want to come in to wait, or..?"

"I'll come inside." Lumina stepped aside to give Jack room to come in and closed the door. She dashed to the stairs.

"I'll be right back, ok?"

"Ok." Jack said distractedly. Lumina glanced in his direction and saw him holding one of the cats, cuddling it. He really was something else. She turned back to the stairs and continued her ascent. She ran into her bed room and rushed to put herself together. In front of her mirror, she grabbed her concealer and put some under her eyes. She set it down and grabbed her mascara, which she swiped a bit on the ends of her lashes. She reached for her lip balm and put a little on her lips. She pinched her cheeks to put some colour onto her face, and then she went to her closet. She opened up the doors and grabbed her green rain jacket. It was a long trench coat style that stopped at her knees. She buttoned it all the way up, and tied the belt around her waist. She slipped on her shoes and was just about to head out the door when she went back to the mirror. She adjusted her headband until it was to her liking, and went back out the door and down the stairs.

Jack was still petting the cat when Lumina arrived downstairs. He seemed to hear her steps, and looked up when her feet hit the tile again. He smiled at her, and Lumina swore that there was something else besides friendliness behind it.

"Ready to go?" She nodded.

"Mmhmm." They walked to the front door together, and Lumina quickly grabbed her umbrella from the stand beside the door. She opened it, and was just about to walk out when she heard the ever familiar voice of her Aunt Ramona.

"Now where are you off to then?" She asked, a slight edge in her tone. Aunt Ramona was quite protective of Lumina, which was both good and bad depending on the day. Lumina opened her mouth to respond, but Jack had beaten her to it.

"Romana, I was just going to take Lumina on a little outing. With me." He said. Lumina noticed that his hands were shaking a bit. Her aunt raised an eyebrow.

"Isn't it raining out, young man?"

"Well- yes, but I just thought that…. That maybe…" Lumina looked at Romana, and saw the laughter twinkling in her yes. She chuckled.

"Now, now, Jack. No need to be so nervous. Though I suppose that being nervous is a good thing. It means that doing this is important to you." Jack's face flushed bright red.

"W-well, we better be off then. Good bye, Romana."

"Good bye, you two. Have fun!" Lumina waved, grabbed her green umbrella, and bolted out of the house before things got even more awkward.

The rain pelted on her umbrella and the ground. It thundered in her ears. She saw Jack come to stand beside her in her peripheral vision. Already her nose was suffering from the cold. She knew that it was most likely turning red. It was cold, cloudy, and very wet outside.

"So, how is this supposed to change my view on rain?" Jack chuckled.

"Come with me, and I'll show you." He began walking towards the gates. Lumina stood there, for a few seconds, just looking at him. She noticed the hand that wasn't holding his umbrella was held out behind him a bit. She started walking behind him. She looked down at his hand. Should she take it? Her heart skipped a beat just at the thought of it.

They walked down the hill and onto the main street in the small town. Jack and Lumina were silent the entire time. She observed that the silence was not uncomfortable; quite the opposite. The only sound that filled the silence was the constant, pounding rain that thundered on the ground. That sound, mixed with the amazing smell (which Lumina had never noticed before), and the fact that she was walking with Jack made it feel amazing. Rain had never felt that way before. Before, it was sad and gloomy and lonely. Now, Lumina could see that rain was beautiful, in a sort of haunting way. What could Jack show her that could possibly make it better?

Before she knew it, they were both standing in front of the spring. She walked up and stared down into it. This place had always been one of her favourite places in Forget-Me-Not Valley. The rain coming down created a pretty pattern on the surface of the water. She walked up to it and looked down, seeing her reflection on the dark surface. Looking back up, she noticed that suddenly, the colours all seemed to grow brighter. The oranges and reds in the trees looked like fire beside the grey sky. The grass looked so green.

Turning back to Jack, she noticed that he was looking at her. She looked down at the ground, embarrassed.

"It's beautiful." She said.

"I thought you might like it." Sneaking a peak at his face, she saw that they were tinged with pink. Looking away, she took a deep breathe.

"I think I understand why you like rain so much, now."

"Oh?"

"It's-it's beautiful out here. The grey skies make all of the colours look that much more vibrant. I never would have thought it, but even the sound is… Soothing, I gues you could say." Breathing in the lovely scent of rain, she looked back to Jack's face. This time, she allowed her eyes to meet his. Despite her nervousness, she did not look away. "Thank you, for showing this to me." Smiling, Jack replied.

"It was my pleasure." They just stood like that, for a couple minutes. Only mere inches apart, they continued staring. Lumina's eyes slipped from Jack's brown eyes down to his lips. They looked so soft and inviting… She bit her lip anxiously. Could she really take the initiative to _kiss_ him? She'd told herself that she couldn't let Jack get away, but… What if he didn't feel the same way as her? That would just make for some awkwardness that would never really go away. She didn't want to mess it up! Deciding against it, she just looked down to the ground.

"Lumina-" Jack started to say, but he cut himself off. Looking back up, she tilted her head in curiosity.

"Yes?"

"Could I… Could I kiss you?" Instantly, she noticed his expression turn from nervousness to horror, while at the same time it turned a vibrant shade of red. Lumina gasped, being taken aback.

"What did you say?" She managed to sputter out, her voice barely above a whisper.

"I-I'm sorry Lumina, please just-just disregard that… I just sort of said it without-" Before she knew what she was doing, she had thrown her arms around his neck and placed her lips onto his. It being her first kiss, she knew that she had to have been terribly clumsy. Though she was not very educated in all the girls Jack had kissed, if he had ever before. Her hands started to entangle themselves in his hair, as his hands settled on her waist. She felt him smile against her, as suddenly his arms wrapped completely around her. Instantly, she felt herself being lifted into the air, and spinning. At this prospect she just had to laugh. Breaking contact, she threw her head back and began laughing like one does with a sugar rush. Jack joined in on her laughing, setting her back down on the ground.

When they finally managed to settle down, she just buried her head in the space right below his neck. They just stood there holding each other for a couple minutes before Lumina broke the silence.

"So…" She trailed off. Right now, she was actually at a loss for words. Why had she broken the silence again?

"So…" Jack echoed. "What happens now?" Lumina closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Well, I guess we pretty much just found out that we have a mutual attraction to each other."

"Yes, I suppose we did." He was smiling as he said this, she could tell.

"So I guess the only logical thing would be to…" She blushed against his chest.

"Would be to…?" Jack asked, prompting her to continue.

"Start a uh… sort of relationship, I suppose."

"Well, I'm in if you're in."

"Really?"

"Of course. Would you think I would have let you kiss me if I wasn't?"

"I'm in. I'm all in." She said with a chuckle. She pulled away, grabbing one of his hands as she did. She smiled. "I should really be getting home." Jack smiled back at her.

"I'll walk you." And so they walked back to the mansion. An umbrella in one hand, and another hand in the other. Lumina couldn't help but glance at the window of the Blue Bar. Muffy's face was pressed up to the window, and she looked to be exclaiming something to the people inside. Lumina's face turned red, so she looked away. They continued on until they reached the front door of the mansion. She turned until she was facing Jack.

"Well, I will see you later?" She asked awkwardly.

"Of course." He stooped down, cupped her face with one of his hands, and gave her another gentle kiss. Pulling away, he whispered, "I'll see you later." He began walking away, and Lumina just watched him. When he reached the gate, he turned around and raised a hand. She raised a hand in return. He continued going his way. Smiling, Lumina opened the door and ran up the stairs. She ran to the window that looked out on the front of the house and looked out. Jack was about halfway down the hill.

"So I suppose you enjoyed your outing, then?" Lumina jumped and looked back to see her Aunt Romana giving her a knowing smile. She blushed.

"Well, um, yes. Yes I did." Romana laughed.

"Oh, my dear, you should know that news travels fast in this town." Lumina's face turned even redder.

"I-I'll be in my room." She bolted to her room, swiftly closing the door behind her, leaving Romana laughing and wiping her eyes.


End file.
